A Silly Thing Called L O V E
by Ms. Jessie
Summary: Dasey, of course. 'Why would God give me such a hot stepbrother? It stinks, really... Not him, the situation. He smells quite yummy, actually.'
1. Food Fights and Smoothies

_Why, hello there!_

_How is everyone's summer? Good, right?_

_The reason I wrote this is because I can't move. I had to dance for 6 hours last night. It was torture. Why do people find in fun sitting on people while their doing the splits? I tell you, it's like a sick game to them. Why, oh why did I sign up from 1 PM to 7? Oh well…_

_Anyway, I'm sure you didn't click on this story to hear about my personal life, now did you? (Unless you actually did…but you'd have to be psychic, because in the summary I didn't say "COME READ ABOUT ME AND DANCING AND THE TORTURE I WAS PUT THROUGH!!!"…or did I?!)_

_No, I don't own LWD, because if I did, DASEY would've happened a loooooong time ago :--) (Do you know on WORD document, it said I spelt that long wrong, and one of the suggestions was boohooing?)_

_Now read on!!!!!_

"I. Hate. You," I whispered, trying to give my fiercest glare.

"Pretty good," I thought, still staring at myself in the mirror.

You see, I have been practicing for the last hour trying to make convincing insults. Because lately I've been saying stuff like: 'Well, you're breath smells girly! Mwahahaha!' And those insults leave people thinking I've lost my mind. Which maybe I have.

Because I have fallen madly in love with a boy.

And can you guess who that boy is? Max.

Ha, just kidding. I _wish_ I had fallen in love with Max, but I didn't; I couldn't. Mostly because once Max and I had our 2-month anniversary, I was already in love with my stepbrother.

Yes, that's right. Edwin.

Ha, just kidding again, but wouldn't that make an interesting twist? However, I have fallen in love with my other stepbrother, Derek.

So ever since I finally ended it with Max (which was 1 month ago), my insults have been unbelievably stupid. So I have come up with a schedule, which says that I have to practice my glares, my Der-_ek_, and my insults. And I must say, their almost back to normal.

"Casey, can I come in?" I hear a muffled voice through the door.

I nod, but then I remember whoever it is can't see me, nodding.

"Sure," I mutter, glaring at myself in the mirror. Rawr.

"What are you doing?" Oh no; not him.

I turn around and my heart stops. Mmmm, Derek looks very hott.

"What are you doing?" I ask in reply; cringing at my stupidity.

He stares at me for a second then says, " I need to borrow your notes for whatever class we have second hour."

"You mean English?" I ask, reaching into my backpack. "Why do you want them?"

"Dad says if I get an F on my next test he will ground me from dating," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, George is being totally unfair," I reply sarcastically.

Apparently Derek doesn't know the meaning of sarcasm. "I know!"

I hand him my notebook, and he leaves, shutting my door. I turn towards the mirror.

:) :) :--)

"Der-ek!" I'm getting pretty good at that.

"You monkey!"

"You dor-. Wait, monkey?" Derek asks me, confused.

I freeze for a second and stare at the floor shaking my head slightly, "I didn't say monkey."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Uh, yeah, you did."

"Well, I did say monkey, but monkey is French for loser," Actually, I don't know one word of French, but I'm guessing he didn't either…

"Well," He pauses, probably thinking of something to call me, "You're a dork."

I sigh at him, and shake my head. "Why are we even fighting?"

I could tell Derek was confused on why I stopped and he looked slightly disappointed. So I hit him.

"What was that for?" He asks, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Why do you like fighting with me?"

"Who says I do?"

"Me."

"Ooooh, that was very dramatic Casey, but you're wrong."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you kinda are. Why would I like fighting with you?" Derek asks. Then hits me.

Oh, its on.

"You're," I hit him, "not," and then I hit him again, "suppose," and again, "to hit," and again, "a girl!" And then I slap him, but believe me, really softly. It was more playful. He seems shocked for a second so I take this as my chance and run, laughing my butt off the whole way.

"Could you pass the peas, you monkey?" I ask, looking at Derek. We smile at each other, and he throws some at me. And one hits me in the eye. Then falls in my smoothie.

"Der-ek!" I ask, trying to yell, but it comes out as a laugh.

"Derek, not now," My mom says, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Nora," He gets up, and comes around the table, to where I sit. And then he digs his hand in my smoothie, and pulls out the pea.

"There ya go," he says, putting the pea on my plate.

Okay, Casey, look mad. But I can't. I start laughing, while my mom and George are yelling.

I look at him and see him laughing, too. I stand up, meeting his eyes, and pick up my smoothie. I smile at him, and he's confused, everyone is. Until I pour it over his head, which causes more yelling.

"Casey!"

"Derek!"

"AHHH!"

"Food fight!" Marti screams, while my mom and George are yelling 'no!'

No one listens, because food is soon flying everywhere.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" My mom yells, and everyone freezes.

"Edwin take a shower in my bathroom, Lizzie take a shower, Marti take one after Lizzie. Go." Once everyone leaves, but me and Derek (even though we tried to get away), my mom turns to us, "You guys are going to clean this up, and then go straight to bed. You guys are grounded for a week."

"Oh come on, Nora. Is that really-," Derek starts.

"Derek, do you want to make it two?" I mutter, stepping on his foot.

**So how's everyone's summer? Mine is rocking. I just made 100 dollars, WOOOWOOO! I feel so powerful with money….**


	2. Rainy Days and Windows

_Hello everyone!_

_I would like to say to everyone who reviewed last time:_

_I LOVE YOU! Seriously; you make me smile so much…_

_Actually, you know what. You guys are really the reason my mom thinks I've lost it, because there I was, smiling to myself, and she walks in. Hmmm. Maybe reviews are a bad thing…._

_Juuuuuust kidding. Without reviews I am not motivated!!_

_And I write so much better when I am motivated!!_

_Anyway, another chapter for ya. Short, yes, but…_

…_I have no but. _

_Just enjoy!_

* * *

**Rainy Days**

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

Derek turns around from the door, frustrated and mumblind under his breath.

"Casey, c'mon. Do you really expect me to follow "The Rules"? _Mandy Morgan_ wants to go out to night, and believe me, I'm not gonna let you ruin my chances," Derek whispers, opening the front door.

"Fine. Don't let me stop you from your groping," I whisper angrily.

"Thank you," he replies, just as angrily, walking out and shutting the door.

Grr, why are boys such pigs?

:--( :--( :--( :--(

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

I groan and fall off my bed, and say some words that are very unladylike.

I stand up and stumble to my door, and open in.

"What?" I mumble, squinting. No ones there though.

"Casey," A muffled voice says.

Creepy.

"Hello?" I whisper, checking under my bed. Whew, nothing there.

I stand up and scream when I look at the window. A person is standing outside of it.

I grab my dance trophy, ready to hit whoever it is, and throw open the window.

"Thank God you- OW! Casey, stop! Stop-OW- hitting me!"

"Derek?" I ask, confused, and turn on the light. Ow-I should of thought that through.

I blink a couple of times, trying to focus on Derek.

"What are you doing in my window at," I check my clock, "2:30 in the morning?"

"Dad and Nora are downstairs; I think they just got back. Now could you move; it's cold and raining out here, and I would like to get some sleep."

"Hmm, you know, I would like to, I would, but I think I'm gonna have to pass," I say, shutting the window.

Ha, take that Mr. I'll-be-a-jerk-then-ask-for-you-help! Mwahahaha.

"Casey, c'mon, stop being a drama queen," he says heatedly.

"You know, you're not that good at convincing someone." I reply, then cross my arms, "And I'm not a drama queen."

"I'm going to kill you once I get in there," he whispers furiously.

"Ooooh; I'm scared."

"C'mon, Casey. It's slippery. Do you _want _me to fall off the roof?"

Hmmm; do I want the love of my life to die?

I roll my eyes and open my window again, and Derek comes in.

I notice that his shirt is sticking to him; and how close he's standing to me.

I look up at him, and realize he's looking back at me. Why would God give me such a hot stepbrother?

It stinks, really.

Not him; the situation.

He smells quite yummy, actually.

"Casey? Are you awake?"

I hear my door open and I turn immediately to my mom.

Derek freezes.

I freeze.

"You're dreaming!" I say, trying to sound like a ghost.

"What?" My mom asks, puzzled.

"Never mind," I mumble.

"Why are you in here, Derek…wet?" My mom asks, crossing her arms. George shows up a few seconds later. "You weren't outside, were you? Because I know you wouldn't go outside when you're grounded, right?"

I steal a glance at Derek, who is frozen.

"I-I was…," Derek starts.

"I think the real question is why you and George are here so late!" I say hysterically, throwing my hands up dramatically. "Derek and I were worried sick about you!"

"Tossing and turning," Derek says, smiling slightly at me.

"We woke up two hours ago, and realized you weren't here."

"I woke Casey up, once I went outside and saw your car was gone."

"I was so scared!" I said, acting as if I was close to tears.

Derek slides his arm around me, getting me wet, "We both were."

I let out a fake sob, and put my head on Derek's chest.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Derek whispers to my parents as I continue to "cry".

"Wow, I guess we should've called…." My mom says coming over to me.

"Yeah, you should've," I say, wiping my face. After a moment, Derek's takes a step away.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. However, I really must get to sleep. 'Night mom. 'Night George," I push them out, leaving them puzzled, and Derek soon follows.

I turn off my light and turn towards my bed.

It never looked this comforting.

* * *

:--) :--) :--) 

_I know, this chapter was short. But I really thought I should update._

_Forgive me. The next chapter will be longer…or will it?_

_Ha, er, just kidding. _

_My sense of humor isn't that funny to anyone else._

_But it entertains me :--)_


	3. Brownies and Being Felt Up

_I think I am in love with you guys. Seriously, you know why I updated? Because you guys totally motivated me. I am already half-way done with the next chapter, and I will post it once I get a sudden urge to finish it…which won't be tomorrow (again, I curse my brain that I signed up for dance classes from 1—7.)_

_Anyway, I would really like to thank _Adalene Dubois, **Mrs.Williamthebloody** , troyandgabbi4ever, EvelynnHillqueenfrizzy8, Ghostwriter626, spikeNbuffy4eva,**IwasNeverReallyme**, funnechick _.You guys motivate me. (And I'm proud to say no one thought I was crazy; no one walked into my room!!)_

_Oh, read the authors note at then end. I think you might like it._

_This chapter is dedicated to two AWESOME reviewers who make me feel not so insane. You guys are awesome  
_

_**IwasNeverReallyMe**_

_**Mrs.Williamthebloody**_

* * *

**Brownies and Being Felt Up**

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh! What is on my face?! 

I'll tell you what it is. It's my makeup. All over.

I look horrible.

And slightly scary.

Rawr. I start making weird faces at myself in the mirror until there's a knock on my door, and Derek's voice telling me to open up.

"Uh, hold on!" I yell, while throwing a paper bag over my face.

Now, you may be wondering why I just happen to have a paper bag in my room, that actually had eyeholes in it already.

But you don't want to know.

"Come in!" I say, my voice cracking slightly.

"My hands are kinda full, could you open the door?"

"Su-. Wait a minute…how'd you knock on the door then?"

"My head. Now hurry Casey, my hands are slipping."

I sigh dramatically and open the door, only to be blinded with a flash.

"My eyes!" I cry, falling to my knees…then stand up when I realize I am being completely crazy.

"What was that for?" I ask, smacking him in the shoulder.

"Why are you wearing a bag on your head?" He challenges.

"Because my-." I gasp, bringing my hand to my chest. "_You_ didn't do this to my face, did you?!" I ask, taking the paper bag off my head. Flash.

I blink a couple of times, and Derek runs off.

"This is so going on myspace!"

I. Hate. That. Boy.

Well, I hate him in the sort of not hating him way.

* * *

:--) :--) :--) :--) :--) :--)

* * *

"So then I was like, dude, get your own car!" 

Kill me now.

Why I agreed to double date with Derek, I will never know. Worst decision of my life.

"Do you get it Casey? I was like, dude-." Matt started.

"No, no. I get it," I cut in, trying to be nice. I even laugh a little, well a lot, because I just remember what Derek's face was like when I posted a picture of him dressed up as a girl on myspace. Ah, Priceless…

So there I am, laughing (and snorting, sadly), while Derek and his date staring at me like I am off my rocker, and Matt smiling at me.

You know, Matt's kind of cute. Not, like, Derek cute, but…cute. However, he's quite a stupid boy.

Hmm, Derek and him have a lot in common actually.

"So what do you like doing for fun?" He asks, while sliding his hand on my thigh.

I know, I should've slapped him, thrown my drink on him, or smashed my pie in his face, but I couldn't. I felt like I should soak it up when Derek can see. Rub it in his face. I can get felt up too, Derek!

Omigod. I did not mean that. That just sounded completely slutty. I _meant_ to say I deserve to have fun with a boy. There. That doesn't sound as creepy. Gosh, yes it does…

I giggle, and stutter out, "I-I dance. I love to dance."

Derek drops his fork, and he goes under the table to pick it up.

Matt's hand is still going up and down my leg, and I hear Derek bump his head against the table.

"Ow," he says, rubbing his head, and swearing, "Casey, could I talk to you in the bathroom?" He spits out through his teeth.

"Uh, okay, but I don't see why we have to go to the- Ah!" I yelp, as he pulls me to my feet and drags me to the bathrooms.

"What is your problem?" I snap, pushing him away.

"What is my problem? What is your problem? I saw how Matt was feeling you up Why did you let him?" He asks angrily, taking a step towards me.

Mmmm, smells so good. I can't quite describe it…

"Um, I'm sorry, since when can you tell me what a boy can or can't do to me?"

…like some sort of spice, maybe? No…

"Since when are you a slut?"

… Hmm, maybe it's his shampoo?

"I'm the slut? Derek, now stop trying to hurt my feelings; you're just making yourself look more pathetic."

Or his conditioner… Wait, do boys even use conditioner? Interesting….

"Hey, I am not, nor will ever be, pathetic. I'm just telling you the facts!"

Well, how does Derek's hair seem so silky if he doesn't use conditioner?

"Oh, so the facts are that I am a slut."

I will definitely have to ask him later…

"Yes."

Oh my gosh, I think I forgot to take out my brownies! Darn it…

"So then your girls are…?"

I really wanted brownies too…

"That's not the point Casey! The girls I date are sluts. I know. But you're not suppose to be."

…I even bought milk to drink them with.

"I…er…" I start, but am suddenly lost for words. "Okay?"

Stupid boy. Like he can tell me what to do! He makes me so depressed…

…I really need some ice cream right now.

* * *

:--) :--( :--) :--( :--) :--(

* * *

**_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_**

**_I come undone at the things he said _**

**_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_**

**_We were all in love and we all got hurt_**

Don't you love blaring the music so loud so you can block everything (and everybody) out.

Because I do.

Especially one Derek Venturi.

Who ruined my date.

Even though I didn't even like Matt…

…but that's not the point!

He also made me feel like a slut.

Oh, please tell me what the purpose of boys? (Well, besides the whole baby thing?)

I mean, couldn't we just clone ourselves?

Then no one would need boys.

Except I would cry if I had to get rid of Derek…

…but he should stop being an asshole.

Because I might stop loving him if he keeps acting this way…

Omigosh. I just had the best idea!

* * *

:--) :--) :--) :--) :--) :--)

* * *

I was eating some brownies and drinking milk (my mom took them out of the oven when I was gone, thank God) when Derek came walking in and started eating my food. 

Yuck, he backwashes.

"Why hello Derek!" I say brightly.

Okay, here's my plan:

1.I get Derek mad.

2.He is an asshole.

3.Viola! I don't love him anymore!

Okay. My plan sucks. But it's worth a try.

I snatch my brownie back and eat it proudly in front of him, making 'Mmm' noises.

"So chocolaty. Mmm," I taunted, breathing on him, and smiling, making sure chocolate was smeared across my teeth.

"Oh, that's hott," Derek said, sarcastically.

"I know," I replied, breaking off a piece and handing it to him. He takes it, nods at me, and hops up onto the counter, where I am currently sitting, swinging my feet happily.

He taps my shoulder eagerly, smiling with his teeth filled with chocolate. I can't help but bursting out laughing. He smile back, making me laugh harder.

My plan isn't working, as you can see.

"Do you want to hang out with me tonight?" Derek asks, serious.

I hop off the counter, blushing despite my efforts not to.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Venturi?" I ask, trying to raise an eyebrow, even though I can't. I end up looking constipated.

And then something miraculous happens, ladies and gentlemen.

No, Derek doesn't say yes (even though that would make my stomach drop and my heart would do flip flops).

He blushes. Derek Venturi _blushes. _However, he quickly recovers.

"Psh; you wish," he says, hopping off too. He gulps loudly, and I have to refrain from laughing. "No, I mean… you know, my date cancelled on me, some family death," he rolls his eyes, "but since I have nothing to do-"

I look down at my feet, trying to look sad. "So I guess you have to settle for me, huh?"

"Ye-," he stops, seeing my reaction, "No."

Wow, I should get an Oscar for this.

Do you know how hard it is to keep up my "Serious Act"? Quite hard, my friend.

"Well, I was planning on eating ice cream in my pajamas tonight…."

"C'mon, Case. Don't make me beg."

"While watching reruns of 'Friends'..."

"Cas_ey_!"

I sigh deeply.

"I guess, I could…."

Woohoo! I, Casey MacDonald, am hanging out with Derek Venturi on a Friday night!

Oh! I just remembered…

"Do you use conditioner, Derek?"

* * *

_I actually had a really good time writing this chapter. It was entertaining me! (Notice how it's a little longer than other chapter?!?!)_

_A//N: Now, remember that song Casey was listening to near the beginning when she was blaring the music? Whoever can tell me the name of that song and the singer I will write them a small (may I emphasize small) part in the story. (Now no Googling it;; I will know :--) )_

_I. AM . FINSIHSED! It seems like been forever!!! (since you've been gooooone). ((Spelling suggestion for gooooone: glonoine :-P)_

_My butt is killing me. Even my fuzzy chair is starting to hurt my butt._

_And you know that can't be a good sign._

_I use to love this chair._

_Now I'm not so sure…._

_Review, please :--) . I like to know what you guys think. _


	4. Undercover and Fuddruckers

_WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE NEW EPISODE TONIGHT (It IS new right? Cause I have never seen it... "Slacker Mom", right?!)_

_I am very excited. _

_I am trying to pass the time, but it seems like my clock has stopped!_

_ Now, here I sit, waiting..._

* * *

_Okay, so 5 people got the right answer for the song, but I am afraid that I could only get Tarryn into the chapter. But don't worry, my fellow friends, you WILL be in here. Soon. _

_Here are the people who are in it:_

_Tarryn, Danelle, Camille, Sam, Tarynn_

_(I don't think I missed anyone, please tell me if I did. I am very sorry)._

_This chapter…is okay, I guess. Just hang with me until next chapter, it is much better._

_I will not keep you any longer._

* * *

**Undercover and Fuddruckers**

* * *

Friday. 

Night Time.

Dun, dun, dun.

You should see me. I look quite nice. And I should, because I have been working on myself for three whole _hours_.

Now, don't get me wrong. I am not the type of girl who works on myself for hours and hours just for a guy.

But, you see…

…

Well…I don't know what to tell you.

I walk (okay, skip) to Derek's door.

And then walk back.

He is not in there.

Where is that boy?

I skip and trip down the stairs, but I don't care. Nothing can stop my happy moment. Not even hitting my head and butt very hard. I go into the kitchen and see a note on the kitchen counter that read:

Casey, can't hang out. Tarryn Thompson wanted to go out. See you later. (If you need me I'll be at Fuddruckers). 

_Derek._

Wait, _what_?

No.

No, no, no!

But he…and I…and we…

"Why?" I shout, falling to my knees.

And then stand up.

Aw; all my beauty put to waste…

…Omigosh! Best idea ever.

Must go find my cute shoes!

* * *

:--) :--) 

:--) :--)

* * *

I feel like such a spy. Wearing my black sweater, black sweatpants, and a ski mask, I have gone to Fuddruckers; undercover. I am the cover of nightfall. 

And for some reason people keep giving me weird looks.

Especially when I started making Mission: Impossible music…

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea ever.

Fine, I'll admit it. It was stupid.

But, really, what would you do?

I look behind my menu, and there they are; Tarryn drinking her drink and Derek telling her something.

Hmm, I didn't even realize I was digging my nails into my skin. Ow…it looks like I am bleeding.

Oh, there she goes, laughing like a hyena.

Stupid blonde hyena laugher.

Laughing like a stupid blonde hyena…

Wow, I am quite mean when I am jealous.

I can just imagine their conversation right now…

Him: And then I told Casey she needs to go on a diet!

Her: HAHAHAHAHAHA. OMG, Derek, you are, like, like, like… so funny! HAHAHAHAHA.

Him: I know.

Her: Sighs.

Him: You know, I am risking my life to be with you…

Her: Really? Why?

Him: Because once Casey reads the note, she will definitely get kill me.

And he is correct. If they actually had that conversation. Which they didn't.

I am going to put salt in his ice cream later.

"Mwahahaha…"

"Casey. Is that you?" I hear a low voice say.

I turn around.

"Oh, hi Matt." Then a perfect idea dawns on me. "Hi Matt!" I say more sweetly, "Stay here! I'll be back in 10 minutes."

And then I run back home to go put on my best clothes ever.

* * *

:--) :--) :--) :--)

* * *

"Derek? Is that you?" I ask, feigning shock. I put my hand to my chest and smile. "Weird running into you here! Me and Matt were just gonna go grab a bite. But, hey, since you're here, could we eat with you?" 

I slide in next to him, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Hi Tarryn!" I say brightly, smiling.

I turn to Derek and glare. Grr.

"Casey, could I talk to you?"

Whoa. Déjà vu of last time I double dated with Derek.

"No," I reply, crossing my arms stubbornly.

No matter what, I was not going to talk to him alone.

Never, ever, ever.

Just you watch.

I can be quite stubborn.

I stare sadly and watch Tarryn and Matt, who are flirting madly with each other.

Must she steal _all _my dates?

Derek leans over, his lips almost touching my ear, but I don't care, because I am very angry. Seriously, you could probably cook an egg on my head.

Mmm; eggs sound yummy right now.

"Do you wanna leave?"

I sigh, and nod.

But I still wasn't going to talk to him. Nope. I was gonna be strong.

* * *

;--( :--( :--(

* * *

I've been walking home for 2 minutes and I can't take it. 

I have to talk to him.

"So-."

"What is your problem?" He asks, grabbing my shoulders.

Huh?

Where is my egg?

"What is up with you always touching me?" I ask, smacking his hand and glaring.

Hey, I might love the boy, but I am quite pissed right now.

"Do you know how good of a kisser Tarryn is?" Derek asks, stomping his foot.

Ha, he's such a baby.

Must. Not. Laugh.

Breath in and out.

"Do you know how much I don't care?" I reply hotly, brushing past him. "Plus, she laughs way too much."

"Then you had to bring stupid Matt, who has had a major crush on her for months…"

I ignore him, walking faster.

"Then I finally get to go out with her…"

Walk faster!

"And you have to mess it up!"

That's it.

I stop (him nearly running into me) and turn around fiercely.

"You know what, Derek? I'm sorry I ruined your make out session, but weren't you the one who asked me to hang out tonight? You messed up more whole day!"

"Oh, I'm sorry you can't sit home tonight, stuffing your face!"

No, Casey, don't cry. Do not cry!

Oh God, my eyes are watering.

Think of a happy place.

Think of brownies!

I wipe my eyes, and walk away.

Why, oh why, must I love him?

* * *

:--( :--( :--(

* * *

Do you know how good my brownies? 

They are quite yummy.

"Casey, can I come in?"

Derek.

"No," I reply, taking a bite of my brownie.

He comes in anyway.

"Get out," I say, in a bored voice.

Mmm, brownies.

…I need some ice cream.

"Be a dear and get me some ice cream," I say, smiling.

He sighs, and a few minutes later he comes in and hands me ice cream.

"Could you go get me a spoon?"

He groans loudly, and I soon have my spoon.

"Thank you," I reply, "Now get out."

He sits down.

"I need to talk to you."

"No, you _need _to get out."

"Listen, about earlier…"

He needs a hearing aide.

"…I was being a jerk, and I am sorry. Really, I am." He lays a hand on my shoulder.

Awww.

I know, it may not seem that sweet, but Derek never says sorry to me

I sigh, and meet him in the eye, "I guess I could forgive you."

He lets out a breath and smiles. "Good. So…do you still wanna hang out?"

I glance at my clock. "It's 12:00 A.M."

"And…?"

I shrug and hop off my bed.

Goodbye brownies.

I will return to eat you later.

Don't worry.

I bite my lip, and hand Derek my ice cream.

"Take it away before I cry," I say, looking away.

He takes it, and stares at me strangely. "You're so weird, Casey."

Oh if only he knew…

He walks out and I turn to my brownies, giving them a kiss.

"I'll be back," I whisper.

* * *

_Eh, I didn't particularly like this chapter, but just think of this as a filler._

_Because next chapter, I think, is a lot better. And it will be up soon. I'm almost done._

_Oh, and sorry it took a while to update. _

_I had wedding stuff. For my dad. Not me. I'm too young._

_Anyway, I am proud to say my butt does not hurt right now._

_Actually, it feels quite comfy. (You guys need to sit in my fuzzy chair. It's very comfortable. Very, very, VERY comfortable...)  
_

_Yes._

_Well._

_Review, and tell me what you think :--). _


	5. Sleep Talk and Water Buckets

_Hello everyone! How's your day going?_

_Oh, before I forget! Last chapter I forgot to say that Addy was another person who got it right, so Addy will be in the next few chapter._

_I think this is my longest chapter yet, but maybe I am wrong._

_I fit another person in this one, Sam, and Danelle will definitely be in the next one. _

_Yes, well…_

_Continue :--)_

* * *

**Sleep Talk and Water Buckets**

* * *

"So…" 

You know, Derek isn't that fun when he's sleepy.

He just kinda keeps closing his eyes, and then I have to keep waking him up.

"Derek, just go to bed already!" I say, exhausted.

Oh come on, I'm not that boring, am I?

Oh no…

What if I only find myself fun?

Wow, that is depressing.

"No, Casey," Derek says sleepily, "I told you we were gonna hang out, and we are."

I sigh as Derek closes his eyes again.

He's hopeless.

"Oh, come on Derek! You are making me sleepy!" I cry flopping down next to him on the couch.

"Mmm, that feels good," Derek mumbles, smiling.

"What?" I ask him, but he still keeps smiling.

"You're...such a good kisser," he mutters groggily.

Aw, Derek talks in his sleep.

I know, I shouldn't eavesdrop on him, but…

I need to know who's such a good kisser!

Then he giggles.

Then I giggle.

It's quite funny when a boy _giggles_.

"Casey…"

My mouth drops.

Did he just say my name?

Omigosh.

Omigosh!

Must do my happy dance!

I jump off the couch and start doing my little dance. However, I am very clumsy…and end up falling over…

…onto Derek.

And he wakes up.

And looks confused.

"Hi Derek!" I say, my voice cracking. I wince, slapping my forehead. Where are my amazing acting skills when I need them?

Gosh, why does he have to smell so yummy?

Mmm…

"Why are you on top of me?" He asks, sitting up, pushing me to the floor.

Ow!

He needs to be gentler…

I could've broken my tailbone!

And how do you fix your tailbone?

I mean, they can't put a cast on it!

Can they?

"Uh…I fell," I say rubbing my butt.

It. Hurts. So. Much!

I whimper and lay on my stomach on the couch, putting my feet in Derek's lap.

Aw, why did I wake up Derek?

He was having a dream about me!

Me!

Casey MacDonald.

And I was a "good kisser"!

Life is good!

After a few seconds, I look at Derek and smile.

"What?" He says, rolling his eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

He freezes.

I bite my cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Uh…I…" He stutters, "…pizza! I was dreaming about pizza!"

I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yup."

I nod, and stand up.

"Well, I'm off to bed." I say, smiling brightly at him.

I head up the stairs, but stop at the top and look at him.

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" I ask, then run up the stairs laughing.

Life is _really_ good!

* * *

:--)

* * *

Aw, morning. 

What a beautiful time of the day.

Sun shinning, birds chirping…

I am very happy, if you couldn't tell.

Because now my hope is back that Derek may possibly like me more than a friend.

I check my watch and it's already 12:00.

I walk down the steps and then freeze.

Derek is kissing a girl.

And it's not me!

Where does he find all these girls, anyway?

Aw, come on, Derek!

I thought you thought _I_ was a good kisser!

This stinks.

I was so happy this morning!

I sigh, and they break apart.

"Oh, hey there Casey!" Derek says smiling. "This is Sam."

I now hate all Sam's.

And all brunettes.

Except for myself.

And Derek.

And Marti.

And my mom.

And Lizzie.

And Edwin.

But besides them, I hate brunettes.

Why does he take pleasure in breaking my heart?

Well, two can play at this game!

Mwahahaha!

* * *

:--)

* * *

Yuck, does Matt ever brush his teeth? 

Seriously, he tastes like cigarettes.

It's very nasty.

I had to push him off me.

I think he was playing "Choke Casey with Tongue" game.

Because that was what he was doing.

Choking me with his cigarette tongue.

Yuck.

Plus, I don't even need to kiss him until Derek is in the room.

"So Matt, what is your hobbies?" I ask, trying to move away from him. He keeps coming closer! Stupid boy!

"Kissing pretty girls!" He replies, doing that wavy thingy with his eyebrows.

I snort to keep from laughing, but am soon attacked by his lips.

Can't. Breathe.

So, I do what any normal girl would do.

I hit him. Again. And again. And again.

Does he not know the meaning of "Back off, I've got a gun?"

Then some reason he jumps back from me.

Oh, never mind, Derek has thrown him off of me.

And is now punching him.

Omigosh!

I think I slept on my brownies last night!

Stupid darkness.

I slap myself, trying to focus.

"Okay, Casey, focus on what is happening," I say to myself.

"Uh, excuse me?" I say to them, as they are rolling on the floor.

I say it louder, but they ignore me.

Well, fine.

I will just go have to get my water bucket.

I go into the kitchen, grab my bucket from under the sink, and fill it with water, while humming to myself.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asks, sitting down at the island.

I glance at her, and then do a double-take.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, staring at her face in horror.

"You don't like the makeup? My boyfriend said it looked hott on me!" She says, putting her hand to her face.

Oh my, silly girl!

"Lizzie, I'm gonna try to say this as nicely as I can," I take a breath, and hand her a towel, "You look like a hooker."

"Thanks," she mumbles, wiping her face off. "So what are you doing?"

I glance at my bucket and remember the boys fighting.

"Derek and Matt are hitting each other and rolling on the floor, so I am going to dump water on them to stop the madness!" I realize I shook when I said the last part. Oh my, I am crazy. I clear my throat and smile. "Wanna help?"

"Sure," Lizzie says, hopping off her chair.

We carry the bucket over to them, and count down from three.

And soon, they are wet, and stop fighting.

Thank God!

Lizzie and I run to my room, and lock my door.

Just in case they get angry.

* * *

:--) :--)

* * *

Derek has a black eye. 

Oh dear, he looks so hott with a black eye.

"You're not that smart, Derek," I say to him, staring at his (now yellow _and _blue) eye.

"Hey, I was trying to help you!"

"By getting beat up?" I say, touching his eye. He winces and smacks my hand away.

"Hey! He has _two_ black eyes, and I only have one!"

I snort and look away.

"Where's Sam?" I ask, crossing my arms angrily.

Stupid Sam.

With her stupid brown hair.

And her stupid pretty eyes.

"She had some wedding to go to."

I make my "intelligent squinting but sexy face" and say, "Or maybe she just wanted to get away from you. You know, I think she's gay."

"She is not gay," Derek says, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know," I say, "She was getting pretty friendly with Laura at Dan's party two weeks ago…"

"That's her sister, Casey," Derek says, shaking his head.

"So it's incest..." I say, but Derek ignores me. Okay, maybe that was a stupid reason...

I pout, and try thinking of something else that would be bad.

"Well…she is obsessed with Chinese food!" I say.

"And your obsessed with brownies!"

Darn.

He's got me there.

"Well…-"

"What do you have against all my dates?"

"What do you have against all _my_ dates?" I reply, turning my body all the way towards him and sitting cross-legged.

Which is quite hard on a couch.

I try to raise an eyebrow, but I can't.

I should really stop trying to do that.

He shrugs.

I shrug.

We sit in silence, while I try sending "kiss me" signals.

I don't think he is getting them.

I sigh, exasperated.

"Der-ek! Why aren't you picking up my signals?"

Wait, what did I just say?

Shut up, Casey!

"Signals?" Derek asks, confused.

"I was trying to make you jealous with Matt!"

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

I grab the duct tape (which just happens to be on the table, thank God) and put it over my mouth.

But Derek tears it off.

Ow.

That really hurt. My eyes are tearing up, but I don't know if it's from the tape or what I just said.

"What?" Derek asks, looking angry.

I gulp, "Your eye is looking bad. You know what? I am going to run to the store and buy you some new socks…to keep your eye warm!"

Oh my, what have I done?

I run out the door, trip down the front steps, and continue running.

I blame sugar for my mouth not being able to do what my head tells it to.

Maybe I should give up brownies…

I slap myself.

"Never say that again!" I tell myself, hopping in my moms car.

To Target!

* * *

_ I had a fun time writing this one. It made me smile when I got an idea, then I would start typing really fast and I would get all excited._

_It was actually very funny.  
_

_It passes the time really quick. Writing, I mean._

_Oh my, it's already 2:00 PM!!_

_Wow. I just realized how hungry I am!_

_And how much my butt hurts!_

_Yes….maybe I should go…exercise…or something that doesn't require sitting :--)_

_Let me know what you guys think. :--)_


	6. Socks and Pop

I'm sorry! PLEASE forgive me for taking so long to update. I was completely stuck on where to go with this story, and personally, I don't think this is my best chapter, but yet, it's definitely not my worst.

_Again, it's like a leading up to chapter. Next chapter is better, I think. And it will be up soooooon. cheer _

_Yes._

_ER._

_Anyway, I would like to say THANK YOU I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND WOULD YOU MARRY ME?!?!!? TO everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are so awesome, and I think I'm in love with all of you (or not) :--)_

* * *

**Socks and Pop**

* * *

"Excuse me, where are your men's socks?" 

This girl, probably about my age, turns around, chewing on some gum.

Chomp, chomp, chomp.

Haha, the gum turned her mouth all purple.

Must. Not. Laugh.

She stares at me funny, looking at me up and down, and says, "Your not a guy."

"What?!" I ask her, staring down at my body. I laugh, and look up at her. "Then I've been buying the wrong underwear!"

Oh there she goes, giving me the "Are you crazy?" look.

I sigh loudly; I always get that look.

But seriously, do people not get humor anymore?

Like I would really think I was a guy….

"Um, follow me," she says, her eyes widening. "So, seriously, who are you buying the socks for? Your husband, or something, right?"

I glance at her nametag

"Yes, Danelle, I am buying them for my husband, Derek Venturi." I reply, smiling.

"Derek Venturi? I know him! He's in my grade. Whoa, he's married? Than _why_ did he ask me out? Omigosh, I have to go tell my friends!" She squeaks, her mouth then hanging open.

I freeze.

Think of a plan!

"Just remember that Sam, which is me, told everybody."

"Um, okay."

Oh, there she goes, the little "What a Weirdo" look.

"Follow me," she says turning away.

I do, and she brings me to the men's socks

You know, men's socks are…kinda ugly.

I mean, they have no colors!

All white and…

…plain.

It hurts my eyes to look at them!

I turn away, covering my eyes, and when I open them, I realize a group of girls staring at me weird.

I wave.

They walk away.

I sigh, and walk over to the girls socks.

Ah, beautiful.

I must buy Derek some nice socks.

:--)

I refuse to confront what happened an hour ago.

And I refuse to go home.

Even though I am excited to show Derek the cute pink socks I bought him!

I have been circling my house many times, trying to figure out what I'm going to say.

Maybe I could convince him that I never even said that I was trying to make him jealous!

Yes! It's perfect!

Mwahahaha!

I run into my house, up the stairs, and dash into his room.

He sits up from his bed, and takes off his headphones.

"Derek, I never told you I was trying to make you jealous!" I tell him, sitting on his bed across from him.

Oh my, I don't think he is going to buy it…but you know, he might. Derek, if you haven't noticed, is not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

He stares at me, not saying anything.

I stare back at him, not knowing what to think.

"Derek?" I whisper after ten minutes, and he looks down at his hands.

Seriously, TEN minutes.

We were just staring at each other.

Hmm, you know, now that I think about it, I think he was possibly trying to memorize my face.

Because he kept looking all over my face…

…I bet he is going to kill me. And that's why he kept staring at my face; because he won't be able to look at me anymore…

…because I'll be dead!

He leans forward, and I lean back. I lose my balance and fall off the bed, screaming dramatically the whole way down.

I pop my head up, and blush.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, trying not to laugh.

I throw something from the floor at him, mumbling that I am fine.

Which is a lie, because I am not fine.

I sit on his floor, and lean against his wall, closing my eyes.

"Oh Derek," I say, trying to sound wise, "what I said earlier was a mix up. I thought you were Max. You know, you two look a _lot_ alike…"

"We look nothing alike!" Derek says, coming down and sitting next to me. "Plus, I thought you said that that never happened."

"Oh right," I reply, "Yeah, it never happened."

"Casey, you know I'm not buying that, right?" He asks, turning his head to look at me.

I open my eyes and turn my head towards him.

He is so close to me.

If I "accidentally fell" are lips would touch.

_Per_fect.

I realize I'm staring at his lips, so I force my eyes to meet his.

"I know," I whisper.

C'mon, Derek.

Kiss me!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

I lick my lips, and he starts to lean towards me.

"I have to pee!" I blurt out, standing up.

I dash out of there, leaving both of us confused.

:--(

My head has a massive bruise on it.

Probably because for the last two hours, all I have been doing is banging my head against the wall.

Why would I leave?

Why, why, why?!

Derek was leaning into kiss me, and I ran away?

I am never leaving my room again.

Well, I must get back to my head banging…

:--(

After I woke up from my long 13 hour "nap", it was 3 AM and I had an awful headache.

Maybe I will break the "no leaving room" to go get some aspirin.

And brownies!

Wait, no, I forgot I am punishing myself with no brownies for a week.

So I will have to settle for brownie ice cream…

I skip happily to the kitchen, grab the ice cream carton, a spoon, and skip back up the stairs, forgetting all about my headache.

I (difficulty) open my door, and drop my carton when I see Derek sleeping.

I look around.

Wait; this isn't my room.

Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well enjoy the scenery…

I sit on Derek's computer chair, gazing at his sleeping form.

Ah; he looks so cute sleeping.

You know, I'm getting kinda sleepy.

Even though I just slept for 13 hours.

Maybe I'll close my eyes for a second…

:--O

"Er, Casey?"

"Mmm, leave me alone." I mumble.

My eyes crack open after a second.

"Why am I on your floor?" I ask, "And why do I have sticky goo all over me?"

Derek wipes some off my face and tastes it.

Yuck.

"I think it's brownie ice cream," he says, pointing the empty carton of ice cream.

"Oh right! See, last night I had a horrible headache, so I grabbed ice cream, came to my room, which turned out to be your room, and then I thought I would watch you sleep…" my voice fades, and my cheeks turn bright red.

We sit in an uncomfortable silence.

Hmm, I wonder what ice cream tastes like melted and skin flavored…

I act like I am scratching my face, and then bring it to my mouth.

Hmm, not bad.

I mean, it's not as bad as you think it would be.

Ha, I like the brownie chunks.

They actually taste like real brownies!

"What are you doing?" Derek asks, raising his eyebrows.

I put my tongue back in my mouth, and swallow. "Nothing, really. But later me and Emily are going on a double date," I say, changing the subject.

"With who?"

Now here's a thing about a lie; you should really plan out every possible angle before blurting out something stupid.

"Uh, blind."

"What?"

"It's, you know, a blind date," I say.

Sometimes even I amaze myself.

"You can come, if you want."

And sometimes I can't believe how stupid I am.

"But we're seeing a girlie movie, so I don't know if you even want to come…"

"No, no. I have a date with Danelle tonight, anyway."

Oh, right. Danelle.

"Oh, Danelle can't come. I- Sam told her you guys were married or something like that," I stutter, rolling my eyes.

"Isn't it illegal to be married at 16?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, Derek, I should get going. Ta-ta!"

Ta-ta?

Oh my, I am quite stupid.

I run to my room and dial Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Emily! Hey, listen wanna have a double date tonight?"

"Oh, I can't, me and Sheldon are having are one-year anniversary tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"No, no. Well, thanks anyway," I say sadly.

Hmm, well I guess I always could go just me and my date and Derek and his thing.

Now all I need is a date.

Hmm, there's so little to choose from…

Maybe I could just tell Derek that my date is invisible.

I mean, there is such a thing as invisible people.

Okay, no there isn't, but really, I bet I could get Derek to believe there was!

Or….

I pick up the phone and dial quickly.

"Hey, Tinker. Can you do me a favor?"

:--O

"I know, I can't believe that you got your foot stuck there!" I say to Derek, laughing lightly.

It's then when I realize that my date is missing.

"Derek, where did Tinker go?" I ask, looking around.

I swear he was next to me 10 seconds ago…

"Omigod, Casey, he told you ten minutes ago that he had to go, it's getting late, shouldn't we be going, Derek?" Addy, Derek's date, says.

"Aw. C'mon, Ad, we're having fun, right?"

"Uh, no, you and Casey are. All I have been doing is watching you two flirt like mad with each other!" She says, grabbing her purse and standing up.

"God, aren't you guys, like, stepsiblings?" She leans over at me and says, "Look, I don't care if you guys are step-whatever's, but c'mon, Casey. Derek is obviously too big of a chicken to make the first move. You should. And you need a breath mint."

Derek coughs uncomfortably, and I stare at him.

Yeah; he made the first move. Me, being the dumb girl that I am, ran away.

"Well, bye," Addy says, walking away.

"She seemed…pleasant," I said, trying to contain my giddiness that Derek's date left.

"She's right, you know," Derek says.

She is?

Yes she is!

We need to get together, Derek!

I won't run away anymore!

Come over here and kiss me, you big ape!

"You do need a breath mint!"

Oh.

Well, that wasn't very nice…

"Whoa what's _that_?" I ask, pointing behind him.

When he turns around, I pour ten packets of salt in his pop.

"What?" He asks, still turned around.

Hmm, what else could go in there?

"It's behind that one girl," I reply, opening and pouring lots of creamer in it.

He turns around, just after I dumped everything onto the floor.

I take a sip of my Coke happily, and wait for him to take a sip of his.

I realize he's looking behind me with shock in his eyes, so I turn around to see what he's looking at.

"What're you looking at, Derek?" I ask, only seeing a very annoyed waitress.

I turn back around and take another sip of my drink, and then spit it out all over Derek.

"You switched them!" I say, wiping off my tongue with a napkin. "Ugh, that was nasty! Why would you do that?"

"You were going to do that to me!" He replies, wiping off his face.

Hmm…

"Touché."

* * *

:--) 

_Again, I know it's not my best, but I would (very much) appreciate if you still tell me what you think. (:  
_

_I am sad to say that my fuzzy chair broke yesterday. Me and Nick were both sitting in it, and then my 2-year-old nephew (yes, I'm ALREADY a Aunt at the age of 14 :-O) decides it would be cool to jump off my bed and onto me and Nick. And then, sadly, it ripped. _

_Oh well. It'd be silly (and cruel) to be mad at a two-year old, now wouldn't it?_

_OH, and everyone knows that pop is the same thing as SODA right?_

_Because dance nationals last year I went to Las Vegas, and I would go to someplace and ask what kind of pop they had, and they seemed confused :--P_

_:-------------)_


	7. Titanic and Alcohol

_Hello there! Whew, this chapter is……. Interesting at the end._

_That's all I'm going to say!_

_Mwahahaha. _

_OH, and I would like to thank _**IwasNeverReallyMe****monkeypants17****Opera Girl1** **EvelynnHill****I'll have some stupid cliché, ****dianananerz****, speakersBLOWN****, degrassichick****, sweetpoet2003****, Freeeefalllin', ****TARG3T.FOR.HURT****, lorelaigabs, ****hearts28****Lanakila91**_and a mysterious anonymous person :--) for reviewing last chapter. You guys are so awesome!  
_

_Off topic, but who is excited for Harry Potter tomorrow?!? Cause I am! And today Aly & AJ's new CD is coming out, so I'm about to walk to Target (after eating my pizza, of course!!) I just felt that I need to put that in…_

* * *

**Titanic and Alcohol**

* * *

**One Week Later...**

My life totally rocks right now.

I have to keep biting my cheeks to stop myself from bursting out and laughing like a mad man. Woman. Mad woman.

"I mean, isn't he the greatest?" I ask Emily, pausing the movie for the tenth time.

Emily groans into a pillow, and then glares at me.

"Casey, I get it. You think Derek's great, and that's nice, but you've paused the movie 10 times and we're not even close to being half done, so I'm gonna go. Good luck on that crush…"

"I do not have a crush on Derek!" I say.

Because technically, I don't.

I'm in love with the boy. It's way more than a crush.

"Whatever…"

"I don't!" I reply stubbornly, but she has already left.

I stare at the TV screen angrily.

I just scared _Emily_ away.

By talking about Derek.

How is that possible? Derek is her favorite topic.

I cross my arms. I never left _her_ when she went on and on about Derek. This is not fair.

Now what am I suppose to do?

I could make brownies…

No! I've already gone two days without them, and me and Derek have a bet going that I can't go a week without eating brownies, but I totally can!

I sigh loudly and lay down on the couch. I hate being bored.

I mean, I really hate it.

Oh, where is Derek when you need him?

As if on cue, Derek comes down the stairs, sees me lying here, and comes towards me.

I move my legs, and he sits down.

We sit in silence for about a minute before Derek leans over to me and whispers, "Uh, Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we staring at a blank TV?"

I let out a small laugh, and turns toward him. "Emily ditched me."

"So…?"

I think about it.

Hmm, he does have a point.

"Do you wanna hang out?" I ask him, putting my feet into his lap.

"Sure," he replies, smiling.

Aw, I love his smile.

"Er, thanks," he says, blushing slightly.

"Thanks for what?"

"You just said you loved my smile…"

"I did?"

I did?!

"You're so weird, Casey."

I could've sworn I said that in my head….

I know when people say that you're probably like, how could you not know if you said it out loud or not, but I seriously can't remember.…

"Are you a mind reader?" I ask Derek, squinting at him suspiciously.

You know, now that I think about it, he always seems to know what I'm thinking.

Omigosh, I just had the worst thought.

What if he actually _can_ read minds, and he knows I'm in love with him?!

I mean, it's possible.

"Uh, no, I'm not a mind reader," Derek asks, patting my leg.

"Are you sure? You weren't like, trying to commit suicide, and it went terribly wrong and now you can read girls minds?"

This is all coming together!

My thoughts aren't safe anymore!

I squeeze my head with my hands.

Stop. Thinking!

"Casey, I think you're having brownie-withdrawal."

"That's what you want me to think!" I say, my voice cracking.

"What?" Derek asks, clearly confused.

Ha, I'm not falling for that one, Mr. Venturi…if that's his real name!

"And that's how you get girls to go out with you! By reading their mind! I've got

you figured out, Derek," I wag a finger at him.

I feel so smart.

"You know you're being completely _crazy,_ right?"

"Don't tell me what I do or do not know! Unless you can control my thoughts! Omigod, how can you _do_ that?!"

This is creepy.

Maybe that's how he got me to fall in love with him! Because he secretly is in love with me and wants me to feel the same way!

I take a hard look at Derek; he looks truly innocent.

"Are you in love with me, Derek?"

"What? Do I love y-"

"You know, I think I _am_ having brownie-withdrawal. Stop listening to me, please, because right now my mouth is moving faster than my brain, and I really can't control what I'm saying- kinda like I am now. I am just going on and on and on. And you know I usually don't ramble like this-" I say, while my whole body is shaking.

Derek stops me by putting his hand over my mouth.

Oh there I go, blushing at Derek's touch.

Stop. Blushing.

Derek smiles at me, and I am surprised I don't melt.

Ah, I love this boy.

Even if he is some mind reading freak.

:--) :--)

"Derek, you're cheating!"

"How am I cheating?"

I sigh loudly, "We've already been over this. You can't say you have one kind and lay down 5 cards."

"I hate this game," Derek mutters, taking all the cards in the pile.

"3 Aces."

"4 twos," Derek says, laying down his cards.

"Bullshit," I say, sliding the cards towards him.

"Casey, this game is impossible to play with two people. You always know when I'm cheating."

"Then don't cheat."

"This game is boring when you don't cheat."

I put my cards down, and raise my eyebrows. "Have a better idea?"

"We could play spin the bottle."

"Haha," I say, putting our cards back into the case. I glance up on him and realize he's not laughing. "Omigod, are you serious?"

His hand comes to my cheek and his thumb brushes over my lips. My heart speeds up and my face is burning.

You know, he has very smooth hands.

Almost like he uses lotion.

Hmm…I'll have to ask him about it later…

"No, I'm kidding," he says, removing his hand and smiling.

I hate him.

"Haha, very funny, " I say, throwing the deck at him. "What do you want to do?"

"How about…we watch a movie?"

"Titanic?"

Derek rolls his eyes, but agrees.

Yes! I love Titanic…

:--O :--) :--O :--)

"Rose! You're so stupid. Why did you do that, huh? You're so stupid, Rose. Why did you do that? Why?"

"You jump, I jump, right?"

"Right."

Do not cry!

C'mon, Casey, you can do it!

Think of a happy place!

Oh, I can't help it.

At least I tried.

"Casey, don't cry," Derek pleads, looking scared.

"How can you _not_ cry? She just jumped back on the sinking boat to be with Jack! It's so sad…."

"Are you gonna be like this at the end?"

"Omigod, I forgot about that!" I say, bursting in tears again.

You know, Derek is not comforting when you're crying. He kinda makes everything worse.

After I finally stop crying, I look at a very uncomfortable Derek.

"Are you alright?" I ask Derek, slightly amused at his discomfort.

"I am bad with girls crying."

I snort and look at him, "Yes. You really are."

"I know. But isn't every guy?"

"No, Sam took my crying pretty well."

"Well, Sam is a weird boy…"

I smile at him, and we watch the rest of the movie in silence, except for me sniffling at the sad parts.

As the credits roll and the music comes on, I let out a exhausted sigh.

Woo.

I am pooped.

Haha, that is such a weird saying.

I mean, where did that even come from?

Was someone constipated, and then after they were, er, done they said they were pooped?

Interesting…

"Tired?" Derek asks, rubbing his eyes.

I glance at the clock. 4:00 AM.

"Whoa; Titanic is a long movie!" I say, my mouth hanging open slightly. I shake my head and nod at him. "Yes. I am very tired, but if I go to bed, I will wake up at like, 3:00 PM, and then I won't be able to fall asleep _tomorrow_ night."

Derek stands up, and walks towards the stairs.

"So, what, you're going to stay up all night?"

I shrug.

"Well, don't be crabby tomorrow."

"Am I ever crabby with you?"

He snorts. I snort back. He rolls his eyes. And I roll mine.

"Well, goodnight Derek. While you are sleeping, I will be strong and go read a book, because I am a fighter unlike you!" I close my eyes for a second, and then collapse onto the floor, falling asleep instantly.

:--)

You know, I seriously think Derek can control my mind.

How else would he get me to go to a stupid party on a Saturday night when I could be watching TV?

It's quite sad, really.

Because now I have to sit through hours of girls flirting with Derek, while drunk people bump into me.

And (of course) Derek is being completely oblivious. I don't know how many times I have sighed loudly when I walk past him, but he ignores me.

I hate parties.

"Hi, I'm Camille," A girl, around my age, comes over to Derek batting her eyelashes.

I gag.

Why do girls bat their eyelashes? Don't they know you're suppose to be subtle about flirting?

Especially when you first meet the boy, because what if they're complete jerks, and now they think, "Oh yeah, she's into me!"

"Hi, I'm Camille!" I mimic, and walk over to the food table.

I grab the nearest drink and gulp it down in one gulp….

Okay, six gulps, but that's pretty good considering how big this glass is.

But I will drink it in one gulp! Just you watch!

I grab another cup, and gulp it down.

Damn, seven times this time!

I must try again!

Ooh, only five times this time!

I am getting pretty good!

I grab another one, and gulp that one down in four. Or was it five? I don't know, because I forgot how to count for a second there…

An hour later, I am having difficulty standing up.

Omigod.

I grew 5 extra feet!

Giggle.

Giggle. Giggle.

Snort. Chuckle.

Whew, my head is _spinning_.

Now, I must go find Derek!

If I remember how to use my feet.

Haha, feet. That's such a weird word.

I burst out laughing, and slowly start walking, and run into a wall.

"Hahahaha," I giggle, trying to stand up from the ground.

When I finally do stand up, I yell out, "_Victory_! Mwahahaha!"

Now, I must go find Derek!

Wait; didn't I already say that?

Hmm…

Giggle.

"Derek!" I say, walking to him. "Hi, Derek!" I giggle, putting my arm around him.

I look at the person in front of us.

"Hi _Camille_."

From this point on, I hate Camille. With her hair and her eyes. I mean, she has like, six moving eyes on her face.

I glare at her, and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Derick, haha, I mean Derig, Der-ig. Der- id. Der-"

"Derek," Camille says, for me.

"Thank you," I mumble. "Derek, Camille rolled her eyes at you, so I think she wants you and me to kiss."

I wrap both of my arms around him and push Camille away. My nose brushes his, and I let out a giggle.

"Hi bea-ti-ful!"

Derek pushes me off of him, and drags me to the corner of the room.

"Casey, our you drunk?" He asks, grabbing my wrist.

What?!

I'm not drunk!

"Drunk on love!" I say, batting my eyelashes.

Omigod.

Did I just do that?

What is wrong with me?

"Okay, lets go," Derek says, placing a firmer grip on my wrist.

"What? No! I don't wanna go!" I say, yanking my arm from his.

"Fine."

"Good."

And then the next thing I know I am over Derek's shoulder.

"Put me down, 'rek! Put me down, put me _down_!"

I know I am causing a scene. I can feel thousands of eyes on me, but I can't stop it.

I am pounding on his back and screaming.

"Bye Michael," Derek says nodding at someone.

"Bye Michael," I mimic, finally giving up.

Derek sets me down in his car and shuts the door, walking to the other side.

I cross my arms stubbornly.

I am not drunk! How dare he accuse me of being drunk!

I burst out laughing, wondering where the word "drunk" came from.

"Hahahaha," I giggle, looking down at my many feet.

I look over at Derek, a big grin on my face. I put my hand in his hair.

Derek looks like he's annoyed.

"How do you get your hair so smooth, 'rek?" I ask, moving my hand around.

I lean over to him, placing my head on his chest.

"I love you, 'rek."

And then I pass out.

* * *

_Mwahahaha. I feel so evil leaving you like that, but don't worry, I will update soon!!!_

…_Or will I?!_

_Haha, just kidding. I will!!! Because I'm going on a short vacation and I'm trying with all my might to finish before I leave!!_

_Well, excuse me, I must go eat my pizza now!!_

:--)


	8. Hangovers and Love

_Happy 100__th__ review! I love you guys. Seriously, I really do._

_You make my day!_

_Anyway, last chapter here, folks. But, of course, there might be an epilogue, but maybe not, because I like how this ended._

_Wait…you know, I just had the best idea for an epilogue. Hmmm…._

_Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through this whole story and through my insanity. You guys are totally awesome!_

_This chapter is dedicated to_** IwasNeverReallyMe**_, because she is totally awesome and has motivated me so much (like all of you guys have)._

* * *

**Hangovers and Love**

* * *

I have been throwing up for the last two hours. 

And let me tell you, when you have a mind-splitting headache, and you're throwing up, it hurts.

A lot.

I have never been hung over.

And it _sucks_.

"Here," Derek says, handing me a glass of somewhat warm water.

"Thanks," I mutter, sipping it slightly.

"Wow. Casey MacDonald: drunk. This is awesome!"

Oh yeah, real awesome.

My head is pounding. It's like I just got by hit by a car, then ran over by a truck…and then got thrown down ten flights of stairs, and then fell through a glass window on the 80th floor…don't you hate when that happens?

"I didn't even know I was drinking alcohol! They should really put a label on the table…something like, 'Don't drink me Casey MacDonald! Or suffer the consequences of a horrid hangover! Mwahahaha!'" I say, then throw up again.

I wish Derek would leave.

This is not a way to make him fall in love with me.

I glance over at him, and notice his eyebrows furrowed.

How can he just watch me? What a nasty boy.

After I am done, I flush the toilet and glare at him.

"Why are you watching me throw up? Is there nothing on TV?" I snap, wiping off my mouth with my hand.

I bet you a million dollars he won't get the hint.

He ignores me, handing me a towel.

Leave Derek!

Leave, leave, leave!

…Please?

"So, Casey, do you remember anything…from, you know, last night?" Derek asks, sitting down next to me.

Oh my.

I didn't even think about that!

I start breathing faster.

"Oh no!" I say, bringing my hand to my forehead, and fall to the floor…but then I have to sit back up because I feel nauseous.

Think, Casey!

…nothing.

Though I do remember something about my feet…

Well, what's the worst I could've done?

I cringe, thinking about what I might've done.

"Did I, like, stick my finger up your nose or something?" I ask, glaring at my pointer finger.

You know, my finger has never been my friend…

You see, two years ago, me and my finger were walking down the road, and I tripped, and poked an old lady in the eye, really hard. Anyway, she said she couldn't see, and it was truly dreadful…

"No, you just…told me something," Derek says, looking like he's trying not to smile.

Uh-oh.

Okay, Casey, we're gonna play it off cool.

"Hmm…was it that you're feet stink? 'Cause they kinda do sometimes Derek…"

"No, you said-"

"Or was it that you have really, er, pleasant brown eyes?"

"-that you-"

"Or that you have a nice bellybutton? Because you _do_ have a pretty nice one…"

"-loved me."

"I mean, compared to my bellybutton, it's really, er, bellybutton-ey.." I say, my voice reaching ultimate high.

Okay, so it's worse than I thought.

Because I announced my love while I was drunk.

Okay, breath Casey. In and out.

"We didn't, er…kiss or anything?" I say, my voice squeaking at the word kiss. I try clearing it, but it's not working.

Okay, so Derek knows I love him.

But hey, it could be a sisterly love, you know?

"No," Derek says, rubbing his hands together.

"Good," I squeak.

Because I am not going to kiss the love of my life when I can't remember it.

You know, I actually feel nauseous again.

"Well, I gotta go. I have a date at Perkins. Er, good luck with the hangover."

And then he leaves me.

"Where does he get all of these girls?" I ask myself, before puking again.

:--) :--( :--) :--(

Okay.

I have decided to tell Derek how I feel…

And this time I will not be drunk!

It's _perfect._

And I am feeling much better!

Thank God for chicken soup!

…and brownies.

You know, I think the brownies cured my nauseous.

I'm telling ya, they're the secret cure for everything.

And about the bet I have with Derek…well, what he will never know!

"Mwahahaha!" I laugh, rubbing my hands together and my head falling back.

"Hey Casey," Derek says, walking in with a girl who goes to my school.

"_Hi _Casey," Tarynn Morgan says, staring at me with wide eyes.

Why does Derek feel the need to rub it in my face that he can get any girl he wants, while I have trouble getting one guy.

"Hello," I say, trying to hide the brownie that's behind my back.

"Omigosh! What is that!?" I ask, pointing to something behind them.

When they look away, I shove the brownie in my mouth.

"I don't see anything," Tarynn says, crossing her arms.

I shrug, trying not to laugh.

"What's in your mouth?" Derek asks, crossing his arms, too.

I shrug again.

Well, it's not like I could talk without the brownie coming out.

And I am not paying Derek fifty buck.

I turn away, and say, "Mmmothing,"

And when I turn back I yelp when Derek's right next to me.

Derek gasps. "Are you eating a brownie?"

I shake my head.

How dare he accuse me of eating brownies!

Derek raises his eyebrows, and I do the same.

"Open your mouth."

I shake my head again.

Must. Swallow.

"You," Derek says, sitting on the stairs with me, "owe me fifty bucks."

After I finally do swallow, I turn my body towards him.

"I don't even care. Those brownies were heavenly," I sigh happily. "Hey where'd Tarynn go?"

Derek doesn't answer me.

Is he giving me the silent treatment?

What did I do?!

Well, two can play at this game, Mr. Venturi!

I do my evil laugh.

"What?" Derek asks.

He is bad at the silent treatment.

I ignore him, staring at my fingernails.

A couple of minutes go my, as I hum to myself, when Derek finally breaks the silence.

"Do you really love me?" Derek asks, staring at me.

"Of course I do! Now come over here and kiss me, you big, strong, hott, monkey!" I say, and pull him into a kiss.

Ha, er, actually no, that's not what I said…

I stare at him. He stares back.

Why, God, WHY?!

Why would you give me _Derek_ as a stepbrother?!

Why not, oh I don't know…why not Emily as my stepbrother!? Even though she would technically be my step_sister_…

…but that's not the point.

The point is that Derek doesn't seem to love me back.

"Do _you_ love _me_?" I ask, my voice cracking.

Oh no.

Why do I ever try talking?

It really just leads to bad situations. Like this one.

"Well, do you mean in the brother/sister way, or the boyfriend/girlfriend way," Derek replies, trying to meet me in the eye.

But I will not allow it!

Never, never, never!

You know, I hate serious conversations like this.

They're so…dramatic, and not funny.

Hmm, maybe I should change the subject!

"So what about that meatloaf?"

"What?"

"You know, I think meatloaf can poison a person…"

"Casey, c'mon, we can't avoid this forever."

"Why not Derek? When did you become the person making sense and I became the crazy lunatic?"

"You're not crazy."

"Yes I am, and I actually like it."

Can you imagine a time I wasn't crazy?

It's been years…

…probably about the time I stopped hating Derek.

Hmm, interesting observation Casey.

Well, thank you, Casey.

You're so welcome, Casey.

I snort at my stupid-ness.

Now what we're we talking about?

I take a deep breath.

Okay, MacDonald, you can do this!

"Derek-"

"Yeah?"

"-I am in love with you. I have been for a long time. And I know, you're probably thinking, 'what?!', but I can't take it anymore! I am going insane over here! And it's okay if you don't feel the same way…but I think it'd be a _lot_ better for both of us if you did love me back, because then maybe I we could work something out, and you know, start dating or something."

There.

I said it.

And it only took a couple of months!

Derek seems satisfied. "Whew, you finally told me."

I burst into tears. "I knew you wouldn't love me back!…Wait, what?"

"Casey, it is so obvious when you like someone. And I am not a blind. I think everyone knows that you like me and that I like you."

Omigod.

Did you guys hear that? That wasn't all in my head, right? He actually said that he liked me?!?

I smack him.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

He shrugs.

"You just sat there while I was going mental!? That is not very nice, Derek," I say, but I am smiling from ear to ear.

Well, not really.

But you know…

It's a really big smile.

Like…my face is tearing in half…but it's really not.

And then I jump on him, our lips crashing.

And yes, it was just as I imagined it, but a million times better.

I rap my arms around his neck, and pull him closer.

And when I pull away, I am so giddy I can't control myself.

"Mwahahaha!"

:--)

Now that I think about everything, all the things I went through, if I would've confessed my love right away, none of this would've happened.

I wouldn't even have an interesting story to tell you guys.

And if I did, it wouldn't be about me going crazy from not being able to be with Derek, it would be about me and Derek being together, and that'd be just plain boring.

So, I guess in a strange way, going through this whole thing was pretty good.

"Casey? Hello, are you there?"

I shake my head and try concentrating on my boyfriend. Haha, don't you love the sound of that?

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I ask.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, er, just about how much I am in love with you," I say, smiling. Derek nods, satisfied.

Did you guys see that?

I totally just lied!

I think this is a start of a beautiful relationship.

**The End**

* * *

_I'm going to miss this story, but hey, the epilogue will keep me somewhat sane._

_Thanks for reading._

_(:  
_


End file.
